Why Do I Feel This Way? A Nisekoi Story
by SomeFandomAuthor
Summary: Seishirou Tsugumi is infatuated with Raku. It started off as a crush, but now, her feelings have been planted, grown, and are now in full bloom. Will Tsugumi be able to confess her feelings, or will she keep them in fear of getting rejected. To be safe, Content Rating is T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. This is SomeFandomAuthor, introducing you to my very first Fan Fiction. Allow me to tell you what I am most likely to be doing with my Fictions. I will usually post them about once-twice a month, and I will be accepting feedback, so please, don't be afraid to share some constructive criticism, and I hope you can appreciate my writing. Please note that some elements of the structure do resemble other FanFics, as I deemed them very nice and very helpful in keeping this organized, so please dont hate on my style, as it is essentially a fusion of other popular writer's styles.

In this FanFic, our lead protagonist Seishirou Tsugumi has recently been transferred over to Raku's high school to monitor the couple, and give concrete evidence that Raku and Chitoge don't actually like each other. But, recently, after the fight, Tsugumi has been ogling over what Raku had told her in the locker, before they got caught by Chitoge. Will Tsugumi ever find out if Raku and Chitoge are engaged in a false relationship, and in the event that it does happen, what will Tsugumi do? Find out now, in this Nisekoi Fanfiction! (And that ends that cheesy "trailer." Enjoy.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Well, now, that's a big waste, since you're so cute."_ -Raku Ichijo

Ever since that day, Tsugumi had been thinking about the words that just so happened to come out of the her target, Raku Ichijo, who was "dating" her best (and before the events of this story, only) friend, Chitoge Kirisaki, heir to the Bee Hive Clan. Unbeknownst to her, and basically every one other than Raku, Chitoge, and a handful of others, Raku and Chitoge are in a false relationship, brokered by the heads of the Shuei-Gumi and Bee Hive Clan, Issei Ichijo, and Adelt Wogner Kirisaki, respectively, in order to stop the bloodshed between the two rival gangs. Of course, there were a couple of close-calls, the result of those close calls was in fact the introduction of Tsugumi to the school, not only as a bodyguard to Chitoge, but to also monitor them, and to see if they weren't actually dating, a decision enacted by the only person who was suspicious of the two for this whole time, Claude, so that he could personally oversee, and carry out, the brutal murder of Raku. But, because of the fight that had broken out between the two (Raku and Tsugumi), Tsugumi felt a tad bit more confident that the relationship between Raku and Chitoge was fake, but not solid enough to deduce a valid conclusion. _'I will protect you, Young Miss, and I will keep the promise that we made to each other ten years ago.'_ She thought, determined to get as much evidence that the relationship was a farce, so that she could protect her. _'Now, the only thing that comes to mind, is why that Ichijo called me cute... Noone's ever told me that before...'_

Tsugumi's red face kept getting deeper and deeper by the second, so deep, in fact, that it became obvious that she was blushing.

"Oi, Tsugumi," Raku said, concerned about the well-being of his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." She replied.

"Are you sure, because if there's something wrong, you don't need to hide it from me."

 _'He's so... concerned...'_ Her thoughts were racing, and her blush got as deep as it possibly could.

The conversation, abrupt though it was, had made Tsugumi like Raku even more. _'Why is he so... kind... yeah, that's the word, kind. Why is he so kind, to me, and to everyone around him?'_ she thought, trying to find a reason for his "strange" kindness. _"Why... why do I feel like this? Why do I feel this way?!"_

After some walking around, and some more conversation, with some of - at this point, classic - Shuu's perverted-ness leading to him getting beat up by Miyamoto. It had then been late in the day, with sunset almost upon the group, in which they decided to break up, and meet again tomorrow. Now it was just Tsugumi and Chitoge.

"Say, Tsugumi?" Chitoge asked. "You've been acting strange around Raku... why is that?"

"Wha-what?" she replied, blushing. "I haven't been acting-"

"Ahh I've got it. You have a crush on Raku, don't you?" she said, which worried Tsugumi. _'Oh no, Young Miss is onto me? How did she figure it out so quickly?'_

"Yup, that's it, you definitely have a crush on Raku." her teasing just made Tsugumi feel worse. She truly did like Raku, and those "obligatory chocolates" she had given him were truly heartfelt.

"Hey, Tsugumi, can I tell you a secret?" Chitoge asked, her change of pace surprising Tsugumi.

"Uh, sure..." Tsugumi replied, feeling a bit nervous for what she was about to tell her. But to her surprise, Chitoge was as calm as could be. She closed the curtains, and checked all the places where Claude could've hid or placed some hidden microphone or camera.

"Alright," Chitoge said. "Me and Raku... aren't actually dating."

"What?!" Tsugumi screamed. "Why would you keep this a secret?! We must go to Claude at once."

"The thing is, it was sorta arranged by Raku's father and mine, Chitoge was going a mile a minute, but she didn't stop there. "And we have to keep this ruse up for three long years. Three! I don't even like the breansprout!" _'That explains how heated their arguments can get without any of them cooling off. But, now that I know this, what should I do? It's not like I could confess my feelings at any given moment.'_

"Oh, I see..." Tsugumi said. "So, what you're saying is-"

"Yep," Chitoge replied. "You CAN choose to confess your feelings to Raku, and maybe, like 75/25, you could start dating. If not, then, I guess Raku'll go for Onodera." _'Onodera's a good friend, but I'm not sure if she even likes Raku...'_

"Look, I'll even arrange everything for you. Here, I'm going to set you and Raku up for a vacation that'll give you a week to start dating, with no distractions, and no Claude." Chitoge said. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah..." Tsugumi said... optimistic that Raku would accept her feelings, and date her, but pessimistic at the same time that Raku might reject her. "Sounds good."

"Now, there's a catch. You need to ask Raku out, and confess your feelings to him, or I'll make you pay for your break." Chitoge replied. _'Wha... what?! My salary can barely let me get food, let alone fund a whole vacation!'_

"Alright, I'll do it, Tsugumi said, with a sense of defeat. She couldn't argue with Chitoge, as anything she would say would be overpowered by the sheer force of her will.

The next day, Chitoge sent Raku the details of the vacation, and Raku agreed. What she didn't say was that Tsugumi was going with him. The next day, Raku went to the airport, and awaited the arrival of the second traveler...

Tsugumi was nervous. She was about to spend a week with the man she had a crush with, since the day he called her cute. She had been able to keep her feelings in bay because her friends were around her... but here... she was all alone... with Raku... for a week. As she packed her things, Chitoge gave her a slip giving her some tips to confess her feelings. It read:

 _Tsugumi. Don't panic, just be yourself, and confess your feelings to Raku on the most memorable part of the break. Remember that we are funding everything and that things will be alright, unless you don't confess. Then there will be trouble.  
-Chitoge Kirisaki._

Tsugumi then put the note in the duffel bag, and proceeded to enter the taxi that Chitoge had hailed fifteen minutes earlier. "Where to miss?" the driver asked.

"Narita International Airport." Tsugumi said. "And hurry up please, someone is waiting for me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you liked this chapter, and please don't forget to give me some constructive criticism. I will try to be more descriptive in the future. Thank you for supporting my efforts and I hope to see you reading more. I know that this chapter was dialogue heavy, but the Nisekoi characters are pretty chatty.

-SomeFandomAuthor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. SomeFandomAuthor back again. I haven't updated this FanFiction in quite a while, so I apologize for that. I have a lot of schoolwork to do, because of Virtual School and "Getting ready for college" and whatnot. Anyways, we left off with our heroine Tsugumi heading off to Narita International , that's all I can come up with, other than the fact that Tsugumi's nervous about her encounter with Raku Ichijo.

 **Sidenote: I read your reviews, and I am making this chapter longer to fit more plot development and description. Please keep continuing to provide constructive criticism for my work, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The taxi driver was a young man, about 5 years older than Tsugumi, and it looked like he had just graduated from college. "Where to Miss?" he asked, with not a concern in his mind. "Narita International Airport," Tsugumi said, with a little quiver in her voice. "I'm gonna meet someone there."

"Oh really," the taxi driver said, intrigued. "Who's the person? Crush, relative, lover, or partner?"

"I don't want to say," Tsugumi said, her quiver getting more noticeable, as she put her luggage in the trunk.

"That's fine," he said. "I'm sorry if that was an uncomfortable question. I won't bother you again."

She then headed into the taxi, and they were off. The airport was about 30 minutes away, which Chitoge thought was enough time for Tsugumi to regain her composure. That wasn't the case, however. For the majority of the trip, Tsugumi was shaking and fidgeting with the seatbelt. Her anxiety prompted the driver to say something. "I know I said I wouldn't bother you again, but your anxiety is starting to worry me. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Tsugumi remained silent for a moment, and then started to speak. "I'm just nervous because the person I'm going to meet at the airport is the guy I... like. We're going to be together for a week, and-"

The driver interrupted her. "Oh, I see. There's no reason to be nervous about that sort of stuff. I do have some advice for you. Because your going to spending a week with him, get used to him for the first two days. That way, you can have a casual conversation without breaking down in anxiety or nervousness. It helped me when I did something similar, so I can almost guarantee that it's going to help you."

It took a few minutes for Tsugumi to soak all of that in, but when she did, she thanked the driver for the advice, and decided to text Chitoge.

 _'I think I can do it, ojou-san.'_ she said, putting a smiley emoji on there.

 _'I knew you could do it, Tsugumi! Just remember, confess to him by the end of the week. Remember the penalty, Tsugumi!"_ She replied, with a devil emoji.

The remainder of the drive went by in a flash, and Tsugumi was now in sight of Narita International Airport. It was a large place, filled with large amounts of people. The traffic there wasn't horrendous, but it was still pretty bad, and the occasional honk could be heard in the background. Tsugumi was walking on the sidewalk, facing some nostalgia, as the bustling airport reminded her of American cities, full of life and frustration. She then took her first steps inside the airport, and was blasted with cold air as soon as she entered. She started shivering as she walked around. People, of all shapes, sizes, and ages, were either checking in or picking up their bags. Tsugumi was a part of the former, and was looking for Raku amongst the vast hallway of seats. It took about 5 minutes of searching, but she finally found him. "Oh, there you are... TSUGUMI?! I-I didn't know YOU were the one who was going on a vacation with me! I thought it would be someone like Onodera or Marika!"

Raku's surprised expression knocked the cool right out of Tsugumi, replacing the cool with some sadness and anxiety. _'So he doesn't like me?'_ she thought, making a sad face in the process. "We should probably check in now..." she said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tsugumi... I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't expect you to be going on a vacation with me, that's all..." he said, apologetically.

The two of them walked towards the check-in booth. Most of the booths were empty, which was surprising for such a massive facility, so they had to wait in line. Tsugumi then remembered the taxi drivers advice. _'...get used to him for the first two days. That way, you can have a casual conversation without breaking down in anxiety or nervousness.;_

Unfortunately, she didn't apply the advice, and the two of them were silent throughout the process of getting to the actual terminal. They were about an hour early for the trip, and Tsugumi was about to get hungry. She could keep it in for the moment, so she didn't check her purse for some cash. About 15 minutes later, her hunger intensified, to the point where the growling was audible, albeit barely. "Oi, Tsugumi," Raku said. "You hungry?"

"No, not at the moment." she replied.

"Oh, okay. Just tell me when your hungry, okay?" he said, smiling afterwards.

The smile caused Tsugumi do blush lightly. "No, it's fine. I have my own money." She then reached for her purse, to get her wallet. To her surprise, there wasn't any cash in there. "Oh, it appears that I ran out of cash..." she said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll pay for it." Raku replied.

The two of them then headed for the nearby coffee stand, where they were greeted by a cheery little girl, who appeared to be about 12 or 13 years old. "Welcome to our coffee stand! How may I help you?"

"Can I have a medium latte, and a slice of blueberry pie?" Tsugumi said.

"Huh, blueberry pie? That's my favorite flavor." Raku pointed out, which caused Tsugumi to blush.

"Is that all miss?" the girl asked. "What about you, mister?"

"Oh no... I'm not in the mood for something to eat..." he said.

"Alrighty then. Your total is 1355 yen. Who's paying?"

"I am, actually." Raku said.

"Alrighty then. Hey miss, you're a very lucky lady, dating a man this generous!" the little girl said, eyeing Tsugumi and making a lenny face, or at least her best attempt to.

"W-we're not dating!" Raku said, blushing.

"Oh really?" the little girl asked. "Well, that's a shame. You two look like you would go really well together! But, that's just me. Have a good day!"

They then sat next to each other in silence for about 20 minutes, when boarding started. "Welcome to All Nippon Airlines! May all disabled persons with a FIRST PERSON boarding pass come up to the counter please?"

After about 5-or-so minutes, she continued. "Now, may all persons with a FIRST CLASS boarding pass please come up?"

"Looks like that's us," Raku said to Tsugumi. "Let's get going, alright?"

"A-alright..."

The plane was a Boeing 747 that, on the inside, looked like a spaceship. State-of-the-art Business Class suites dotted the first few parts of the plane. Next came the slightly tighter First Class suites, and then came the economy class seats. Raku and Tsugumi were going to be in the second area, the First Class suites. Their suite had essentially everything: from a pillow, blanket, and earmuffs to a remote control and personal 15-inch flatscreen television. "Wow..." Tsugumi said. "I've never ridden in first class before..."

She then looked around to see Raku fiddling with his laptop, clicking and typing some things. "Hey Raku, what are you doing? We're about to leave the airport!"

"It's fine," Raku said. "The pilot hasn't said that we turn off our electronics just yet. At the current moment, I'm preparing a schedule for us, an itinerary, if you will, that will tell us what our plans to do while we're on our vacation are, and when we're doing them. For example, I was planning on heading off to the beach on Friday, which is... three days from now, or two days from the official 'start' of our vacation."

"Oh, okay." Tsugumi said.

"Anyways, I was thinking that because we're going to be in this together, why don't we talk over what we're going to be doing for the next week. Like for example, what are we going to be doing on Saturday, and we could always change what we're going to be doing on Friday. I want the both of us to have a good time on this trip, not just me. That would be selfish!" he said, smiling at Tsugumi.

Tsugumi was starting to develop a slight blush, as she had never met someone who genuinely cared about what she had in her mind, or what she wanted to do. It was always something that Chitoge would ask of her, or something that Claude would enforce on her. She then heard a sigh of relief from Raku, and wondered why he was so relaxed. "Hey, Raku. Why are you so relaxed?" she asked.

"Oh, it's because I finally get a week with a guarantee of being away from that four-eyes, Claude. He's pretty creepy, at least, to me." he said, smiling.

Before Tsugumi could speak, there was a ring, and the airplane PA system was on. Then, a very familiar voice spoke through the speaker. "Hi, my name's Mari, and welcome to All Nippon Airlines flight RX345. This flight will take approximately 17 hours to reach hour destination, which is San Francisco, California! And, for all you students out there, I hope your enjoying your two weeks of summer break!" The attendant then hung up, and started to walk around, asking everyone, "Is everything all right?" When she walked into Raku and Tsugumi, all three of them ended up blushing.

"R-RAKU?!" the attendant said, ecstatically.

"M-MARIKA?!" Raku and Tsugumi said in unison, both shocked that Marika of all people would be their flight attendant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'**

Alright. That's all I've got for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you consider it at least some bit longer than the first one. I honestly put more time and effort into this one, and would like some constructive criticism. Also, I am trying to find some synonyms for "said," if that is one of your complaints, so please, don't be a grammar/diction Nazi.

Thanks,  
SomeFandomAuthor


End file.
